


My new advisor has to stay here.

by saphaelbanewood



Series: saphael week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/pseuds/saphaelbanewood
Summary: getting to know each other is the best way to fall in love





	My new advisor has to stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> saphael week 2017, day one: favorite saphael moment/ scene/ quote or canon rewrite.  
> So I'm cheating, and I'm using 2 quotes, but in my defense, they are on the same scene.  
> «I like the way you handle yourself in this negotiation. stick around.»  
> «My new advisor has to stay here.»  
> anyway I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> by the way the lovely HolyMad helped me with my awful grammar skills ♡

 

 

«I like the way you handle yourself in this negotiation. stick around.» Raphael is sending daggers through his eyes, the fledgling dare to blackmail him. Simon has guts, he will always sacrifice for his friend. Loyalty, that's an excellent trait and almost extinct on these days, that why Raphael wants him on his side.

 

Raphael doesn't care about the shadowhunters or the clave, let's not talk about those dogs or the seelies. But he cares about his family, that annoying sparkly warlock and the grumpy cabbage, he cares about the DuMort and that fledgling is part of it, whenever he wants it or not he's part of the family, and he protects his family, that's why he refuses to let him go with that shadowhunter carrot.

 

                                                                                                                             ❦

 

«My new advisor has to stay here.»

 

Simon closes his eyes and hugs himself, he didn't have any interaction with Raphael since a few days ago, he actually appreciates Raphael, The older vampire took him under his wings, even if it was a couple of days, but Clary is his best friend, his unrequited crush since kindergarten, Simon wants to help her, despite she's with Jace.

 

Simon sees the discomfort and urgency on Clary's eyes, he knows that Jace is in danger, and their situation is far from comparable, but part of him can't help to wonder if she looked this distress and affected when he was dead.

 

He tells Clary that is ok to go, but his inside is so mixed with confusing emotions, he can't help it, all his life is upside down, he needs all of this get it off his chest.

 

Simon feels a firm grip on his shoulder, he knows this hand, he assumes that Raphael wants to argue about the blackmail. Simon is tired, all the determination of ten minutes ago fade away, he's is ready to hear the complaints and scolding, but instead, he listens «Come on baby, you have to feed yourself.» Simon senses how the grip starts to guide him through the Hotel, he allows it, Raphael leads him through the DuMort.

 

They walk in silence, Simon doesn't know what to say, Raphael has this ability to make Simon get lost in his thoughts.

 

Raphael is always steady and cold, seeking for his own benefit, but just when Simon is ready to hate the vampire -BOOM- the guy does something unexpectedly nice and he just can't, and it's so frustrating.

 

He takes a moment to analyze Raphael.

 

Simon is starting to realize, he has been so unfair to Raphael. Yes, the guy kidnapped him, but that was Camille's orders, and Raphael saved him the first time, he's the one who first fed him, and the one who started teaching him about the shadow world

 

He has been restraining himself to attach to someone or something in the DuMort, but right now he needs to lean on someone, he needs someone who can actually understand what he's been through.

 

They arrive at Raphael's chamber, he has been there two times, and is still amazed by the elegance and soberness of the place, if you squirt there are glimpses of Raphael's personality all over the place, books, ornaments, photos, even the art have something to say about Raphael.

 

                                                                                                                                    ❦

 

Simon cautiously drags his body, through the black wooden door, he doesn't know in what terms he is with Raphael, so Simon is going for «he wants to punch me» mood. Raphael leads him to the leather couch on the center of the room.

 

Simon observes how smoothly Raphael walks around the room picking a couple of blood bags and a book.

 

He wonders if someday he's going to reach this sense of steadiness and elegance, that is common in the children of the night, but on Raphael it's way more noticeable. 

 

Raphael pours the blood into a glass cup and gives it to Simon.

 

Simon stretches his hand to grab the glass, but he realizes that his hand is trembling, maybe he underestimated the distress he's been through.

 

Simon attempts to shrink when he sees an extra hand helping to steady the shaking, he raises his gaze and found a pair of dark brown eyes looking right into his soul.

 

«Relax, Simon, you need to hold yourself. Here.»

 

Raphael helps Simon to drink the blood, he softly tips the glass up, trying to not choke the fledgling, Simon swallows gently savouring the blood. He kind of starting to enjoy the taste of blood, particularly O+, which he thinks is the sweetest.

 

All Simon's muscles start to relax, and he begins to melt on the couch, Raphael takes away the glass when he sees Simon's eyes start closing.

 

It's weird because even with his eyes closed Simon can tell every move that Raphael is doing, like a film in his mind.

 

He listens Raphael put the empty glass on the table next to the sofa and takes the book he left forgotten on the couch, Simon can hear the way Raphael opens the book, carefully, and the way he's passing the pages.

 

Having this new senses is overwhelming, and frankly, he's never been the type of guy that can do «let's relax and don't move.» thing, so Simon opened his eyes and sees Raphael absorbed in the book, so he tries to look at the cover.

 

He's focused on memorising the title for future references that he doesn't see Raphael stopping his lecture and staring at him. 

 

«Feeling better, baby?»

 

Simon frowns, that nickname, at first he thought that it was a way of mocking him, but the way Raphael say it, it's soft and calm. He can't help to ask.

 

«Why baby? It sounds weird.»

 

Simon sees a teasing smile appearing on Raphael's mouth -and wow he looks really handsome- «Well you're a baby, barely out of the coffin.»

 

Simon's stay speechless for a couple of seconds «Did you just make a vampire pun?» he must be dreaming, Raphael Santiago made a pun.

 

Raphael covers his face with the book and answers «I don't know what are you talking about.»

 

Simon has a huge grin on his face «Oh my goodness, Raphael Santiago has a sense of humor, I can die in peace.» 

 

Raphael lowers the book and gives him an unimpressed look, but Simon can see a hint of mischief.

 

Raphael answer in a sarcastic voice «You mean... again?»  

 

«Ok, now you're just mean.» Simon pouts a little, and Raphael rolls his eyes, but Simon can see a glimpse of amusement on them.

 

Raphael returns his gaze to the book, and Simon remembers what he was trying to do before all of this «Anyway, what are you reading? Seems pretty interesting.»

 

This time Raphael doesn't look away from the book «It's one of my favourite books.»

 

Simon actually knows something about Raphael's preferences, when Raphael has some spare time and patience to deal with his rambling, they have real conversations; It's not like they're best buds but he knows some stuff.

 

He knows how proud is Raphael about his latin roots, to be more precise Mexican roots, he knows the immense love Raphael has for his family and when Raphael has a long day Simon knows that most likely he's going to take a long bath, with one of that fancy bath bombs; Simon will never forget the day he found Raphael surrounded by glittery pink water -and no, he wasn't staring thank you very much- but Raphael made him promise to not talk about that ever. 

 

And he knows Raphael favourite authors. One day the Hotel seemed terrifying, the occupants not that friendly, so he ended up in Raphael's office, and that day Raphael was in a good mood, so to distract Simon, he lend him some books and Simon distinctly remember Raphael saying the names of his favourite authors.

 

All of them Latinos. Jorge Luis Borges, Julio Cortázar, Gabriel García Márquez, Octavio Paz, Laura Esquivel, Juan Rulfo, Mario Vargas Llosa, Carlos Fuentes. It's weird but he can remember perfectly the names. 

 

Simon got lost in his thoughts again when he returns to the reality he can see that Raphael returned his attention to the book, on the cover of the book it's written «Rayuela, Julio Cortázar.» 

 

«So it's written by one of your favourite authors, right? Julio Cortázar.» 

 

Raphael gives him an impressed look, he wasn't supposed to remember that? Before he panicked on that train of thoughts, he hears Raphael's voice

 

«You remember that?» 

 

Simon shrugs «Well yeah, is that weird?»

 

Raphael shakes his head «No, It's just, I thought you weren't paying attention.»

 

Simon frowns a little, why he wouldn't pay attention «I was.»

 

Their gazes hook for a moment, one was curious and the other cautious but interested. The moment was interrupted surprisingly by Raphael.

 

«Do you want me to read it aloud?» That was an odd suggestion but when Simon sees Raphael frowning and opening his mouth -probably taking back his proposal- Simon practically -no, he actually- yells «Sure!» Raphael _almost_ jumps by the suddenly shout, Simon looks embarrassed for the excited tone of his voice, and in a more quiet tone say «I mean yeah, if you want to, my Spanish is a little rusty but yes please.» 

 

Raphael gives Simon a long stare but Simon holds the stare with a soft smile.

 

Raphael clears his throat, and his soft voice filled the room 

 

«Aquí había sido primero como una sangría, un vapuleo de uso interno, una necesidad de sentir el estúpido pasaporte de tapas azules en el bolsillo del saco, la llave del hotel bien segura en el clavo…»

 

Simon lies down on the couch, his head almost touches Raphael’s leg, he closes his eyes and gets lost in Raphael's voice. At first he finds it difficult to catch the words and meaning, but as time passes by Simon can understand the main idea from each paragraph.

 

The time flies, Simon has already made a whole movie in his mind of the book, he notices the way Raphael's voice is getting thinner and weaker «Raphael?» Simon opens his eyes and sees probably the most vulnerable and pure image in the entire world.

 

Raphael Santiago is asleep on the couch with the book on his chest, he’s staring at the peaceful face Raphael has, this is probably the way angels look.

 

Simon feels tempted to take a picture, but a big part of him doesn't want anyone see this side of Raphael.

 

He takes the book from Raphael's chest and carefully puts it on the desk and covers Raphael with a blanket Simon found on the other couch.

 

«Goodnight Raphael»


End file.
